


You love me..?

by MaybeGordosFeetman



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Don't expect this to be a normal occurrence, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at writing happy stuff, I wrote this because I felt bad, I'll go back to writing angst soon just you wait, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeGordosFeetman/pseuds/MaybeGordosFeetman
Summary: This is horribly written because I do NOT know how to write wholesome stuff at ALL but I felt bad for the emotional pain I put my friends through with the last thing, so I’m giving them a break just this once. Enjoy. Also, take into account that I headcanon Garroth as taller than Laurance. (I’ll have to make some set headcanon heights, but you get the idea).Edit from a few hours into writing this: I genuinely don’t remember if I intended this to be MCD or MS, but I’m going with MS.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You love me..?

“I love you”  
1..  
2…  
3….  
Laurance stayed silent, nervously counting the seconds in his head as Garroth stood there with a shocked expression.  
“You- Uh- E- Explain for me.. What exactly do you mean by- that?” Garroth managed to respond  
“More than just being a close friend.. I look at you and I see what we could be. More than friends… just.. More” Laurance glanced away, taking notice of how hot his face felt. Dammit, he was blushing..  
“I see.. How long have you felt like this if it’s okay to ask of course” for the love of Irene, he sounded like a therapist now. This only made Laurance more anxious, but he responded anyway.  
“3 months.” he stated, answering his crush’s question.  
“I win then” the blonde chuckled  
“What?” Laurance looked back at Garroth, a look of confusion on his face  
“I’ve felt like this for 5 months. Therefore, I win” Garroth smiled  
“Oh yeah, I suppose you do win the- WAIT WHAT?” WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?” He asked, startled  
Garroth placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes gleamed and his smile was as pure as ever. “It means, I love you too.”  
Having no clue what to say, Laurance allowed himself to hug him, almost collapsing into Garroth’s arms.  
“Awe.. hey now, where’s the straight forward flirty Laurance?”  
“Sh- Shut it… I just, don’t have any other way to react is all” He smiled, it’s not like he was lying, he really didn’t know how else to react, and couldn’t come up with any flirty response.  
“Well.. as long as you aren’t upset then it doesn’t matter how you responded.” Garroth said. In all honesty, to him, how Laurance responded didn’t matter as long as it wasn’t negative. All he cared about was that he was holding someone he loved.  
Laurance nodded “Hey, we have a hour or two before we go to lunch with Zane, Aphmau and Aaron.. can we just… hang out for a bit?” he asked  
“Yeah!! Come on, let’s just walk around the park for a bit” He responded, his eyes sparkling with excitement  
“Awesome! Wait, are we together now?” Laurance asked, blushing once again  
“W- Well- We can be! If you’re okay with that- of course-” The idea seemed to make Garroth happy  
“Then I guess we are” And with that he took a hold of Garroth’s hand “Let’s take a walk” he smiled and started walking, Garroth following happily.


End file.
